Bloody Roses
by seyadoka
Summary: When you're a bully victim, you just want to rise from your own ashes, and show everyone that you're more than what you seem. Soon enough, they'll see his true potential. The first chapter is rated T, but the story is rated M because of some heavy violence, gore, cussing and some sexual content in later chapters.


Author's note: I just wanted to do a gore-ish Invader Zim story. I'm pretty sure the idea of an invaded Earth has been used in other stories, but I wanted to make a story about that as well, one that includes darkness and gore, and who is there to save the humans? I think the answer is obvious.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and some ideas (such as Skool and GameSlaves) in the story. All those are owned by the genius Jhonen Vasquez.

This chapter is rated T for some sexual and violent nature, and some cussing, but later chapters and the story in general will soon be rated M because of heavy graphic violence and gore, language, and some sexual nature. Reader discretion is advised.

Gloomy day, skies gray. Rain falling down into the buildings and streets of the city, drops and drops hitting the glass of the windows of the massive volleyball court. The sophomores of the city's Hi Skool were playing a head-to-head volleyball game as credits for the horrid gym class they had to take. The the jocks and the volleyball team members were those out there playing, while those who weren't very physical sat in the benches, waiting for the class to end. In the right wing of the bleachers, there stood the popular girls. You know, the girls who would whisper to each other about what happened the other day at this party or talk about the latest lip gloss flavor. The alpha wolf of the pack was a girl named Jessica, who was so plastic she resembled a Barbie doll. She sat with her friends, talking about the latest news she had about her new boyfriend, Torque.

Torque was the football team's captain, the star player. The man was obsessed with weightlifting and body building ever since he was a child, leaving him with a massive body that seemed to be produced by heroin. He was very agile at sports, and if you had him on his team, consider yourself lucky cause for sure, he would lead you to victory.

They were that one stereotypical Hi Skool couple, the type that seemed to have come out of a TV show where everything is perfect. Unlike the other girls in her group, Jessica was a virgin, and her dream was to loose her virginity to Torque this year, on his brother's prom night.

"... And so, I already got the dress and everything. It's pink, and it has some sexy cleavage. I'll show it to you girls later, I'm pretty sure you will all like it." She told all her friends about her plans, others overhearing their conversation. "Now, I just need to rent the hotel room."

The bell rang, indicating the end of the class. Some of the tougher team players came out of the locker room with a bat, which they left in the pile of bats in a corner of the gym. Jessica's group of friends stood up from the benches, the only girl who still sat in the bench was Jessica herself. Zita, one of Jessica's trusted friends, looked back at the blonde. "Jess, aren't you coming? We have Biology next."

Jessica smirked. "I'll be there in some minutes, alright? Just give me some time to go fix my makeup.

Zita shrugged and left Jessica alone. Soon enough, the gym was empty, the only two remaining in were Jessica and Torque. Jessica stood up and ran up to Torque, giving him a grand hug. "You did great out there."

"Thanks, babe." Torque smiled and gave Jessica a peck in the mouth. "Maybe I should get rewarded for my good playing today, shouldn't I?"

Jessica smirked "I knew you'd like that too. Come on, let's go where nobody can see us."

Jessica leaded Torque to the Boys' locker room, right beside the bathroom stalls. It was dark and lonely in there, the only sound you could hear were the raindrops hitting the windows and the roof of the gym heavily. Jessica sat on a bench beside some lockers. Torque sat in front of her, dragging her close. "You ready, babe?"

"Hehe, yeah." Jessica blushed, waiting for her football bane to do his first move. Torque initiated the flames by kissing her deeply in the mouth. Eventually, that small kiss evolved into tongue-twisting French kiss, and that led to the couple being embraced by each other, touching themselves romantically.

This went on for minutes, until Torque stopped, and let go of Jessica. Jessica frowned heavily, and looked at him with a sad expression. "Why did you stop?"

"I heard somebody.." Torque looked around the dark room worriedly.

"Well, I didn't hear anybody. It's probably just your imagination." The plastic blonde suggested, wanting more from the buff boy.

Torque wasn't wrong. A groan was heard from a distance, a male voice in pain. Torque stood up. "There it is again, did you hear it this time Jess?"

Jessica stood up, this time, worried as well. "I- I did..."

The loud groans continued. "Come on." Torque started walking around the empty halls stacked with endless lockers, the sound getting closer and closer. Jessica followed behind his protective figure, with a worried expression on her face. Eventually, he stopped in front of the boys' bathroom, where the groans were heard loud and clear. That voice... It was familiar.

"I'll go in and check it out, alright? You stay here Jess, just in case someone comes by." Torque headed inside the boys' bathroom, leaving Jessica alone. "Alright Torque, but be careful!"

The buff guy turned on the lights of the dark stalls, revealing some blood on the floor, what looks like a broken computer and a kid lying on the ground in a stall. Torque immediately ran into the stall where the body lied. Then he remembered who it was... It's that kid in his class. The one from Skool, who people used to make fun of, who was obsessed with the kid with the green skin disease who left the city years ago. He couldn't remember his name, but he knew who he was.

The boy was in a bad condition. His body was covered with bruises, and his nose was oozing blood, along with his mouth. One of his eyes was sore, and his big round glasses were beside him, torn in half. His blue shirt had some blood stains here and there. The boy kept groaning heavily.

Torque kneeled down on the wet floor beside the boy. "Come on, I'm going to take you to the nurse right away." He lifted up his scrawny, hurt body from the ground, his clothes feeling damp from the water and blood on the bathroom floor. He also grabbed the boy's glasses, but left the broken computer behind. He led him out of the bathroom.

Jessica waited, until she saw Torque coming out along with the weakened boy. She looked down at him in disgust, but tried to act sensitive. "Um, what happened?"

"I- I don't really know, I found him this way in the ground, but I think it was Rob and Chunk who did this."

"Oh, well that theory makes sense, but are you really going to help that reject? Nobody likes him." Jessica stated directly. Jessica was highly insensitive towards those who were outcasts, and looked down on them, as if they were worthless.

"Well babe, I have to do something. It would be bad for me to just leave him there." Torque stated back, angered at Jessica's bitchy attitude.

"Well, whatever, I'm going to Biology then." Jessica sighed and walked away, exiting the gym.

Torque walked towards the same way. The boy kept groaning heavily, trying to move his bloody lips to speak out. "Zim... H-he's coming... The-they're coming..." Torque ignored the boy since he was one of those who believed that he was simply crazy, and walked out of the gym towards the hallways, until they reached the nurse's office.

Torque left the scrawny boy to the nurse's hands. She cleansed all the blood from his face, and taped up his glasses again. She also cared for his open wounds, and brought him some snacks so he can regain his energy. He probably went through a lot this time.

Some periods passed by and it was finally the afternoon, the end of the Skool day. Rain kept falling down from the sky. Torque came out of his class just to see Rob and his gang laughing at their phones. "Oh my god, this guy is a crackhead! Haha!"

Torque couldn't help but look at what they were looking at. "Hey guys, what are you looking at?"

Rob smirked. "We caught a video of Dib having his crazy moment today at the bathroom. You should see this Torque, it's hilarious!"

Torque frowned a bit, but he stood beside Rob to see the video. So that was his name, Dib. Dib was sitting in the bathroom stall with his computer, a frightened shock on his face. "The-the aliens! Zim is coming back... And he's bringing an army!"

The voices in the background on the video laughed, and in a corner, Chunk was carrying the same baseball bat he had during gym class. He had a smirk on his face. "Do it Chunk, beat that faggot up to pieces!"

Immediately, Chunk followed Rob's commands, and started beating Dib with his bat. Dib was heard screaming in the video, while the boys were laughing and the scene. Torque saw the video and felt a small pain of guilt, but decided not to say anything, because if he tried to defend Dib, people would make fun of him as well.

Dib came out of the nurse's office. He still looked like a wreck, but he gained all his energy back. His glasses were taped back together, and he was holding his backpack, ready to leave this disgusting place people call Skool. He walked down the hallway, and people simply laughed at him. They started calling him a faggot, piece of shit, insane, crazy, moron... He couldn't take it anymore. Even his own sister was ashamed of being seen with him at this rate, and she decided to walk out of the Skool later on when he did.

They weren't hallucinations or crazy talk, what he saw on the computer was real. Zim left planet Earth two years ago, without a trace, and now, him and the entire Irken armada are coming back, but of course, they won't believe him. They never did. Right now, he simply hopes that when the irkens come back, they kill them first.

Dib walked out of the building, angered, and walked away from it all, rain escalating down on him. Gretchen, was sitting behind a tree, staring at him from the distance.

Gretchen was the stalker type of girl. She had a crush on Dib ever since Middle Skool, but she never wanted to admit it, cause she knew that if she did, the rest of the Skoolchildren will tease her more than what they do already. She took pictures of him secretly with her purple camera. She never told him either, cause she was afraid of getting rejected by him and yet again, made fun of.

Although she had a massive crush on Dib, she never believed his claims. She thought he was crazy like the rest, but unlike the others, she liked him that way. You could say she had a strange taste on boys, but for her, it's always been her dream for Dib to lift her up on his arms. "Oh Dibby... I-I wish you could notice me..."

Water slipped down from his hair to his clothes, the water from the puddles getting in his boots. He couldn't care less. Dib was frustrated at the fact that nobody would take him seriously, not even his own family. Now he had to head home just to see his sister who usually ignores him and his dad, well, he's usually at work. Him and his sister practically live alone with a monitor, talking to his dad via video camera instead of seeing him in person. It was a rare day when his dad came home, and when he did, his dad payed much more attention to Gaz than what he did to him.

After minutes of walking, Dib finally reached the doorstep to his house. He went inside and dropped his backpack at the doorstep, turning on the lights. The house was lonely as usual, but then his dad's monitor came by. "Good afternoon, son. Did you have a good day at Skool?"

"No dad..." Dib frowned "I didn't." Dib took out his wet and torn glasses, rubbing his eyes and heading to the kitchen. The monitor followed him. "What is the matter, son?"

Dib started rummaging through some drawers. "Nothing dad, I just got beat up again." He found some glasses that looked exactly like his old ones and wore them. His dad had enough money to own a drawer full of prescription glasses just for him, because everytime the skoolchildren would beat him up, he always had to get new ones. He threw the old ones away in the trash.

"Again? Hmmm... Maybe you should ask for a grown up to help you with this issue, son." The monitor continued until Gaz came in the house, closing her umbrella and sitting down. "Ah, there is my lovely daughter!" The monitor went up to Gaz. Dib sighed and went upstairs to take a shower and change into dry clothes.

After some minutes, Dib came downstairs in some clean and dry clothes. His bruises felt much better and he was in less pain. His sister was playing her brand new GameSlave 3. He sat beside her and grabbed the remote happily. He was ready to watch a new Mysterious Mysteries episode. He started to switch the channel, until a "Breaking News" headline caught his attention. The news reporter was talking about some strange object floating towards the Earth's surface. The television projected some pictures of this familiar object.

When Dib saw the object, his brown eyes widened behind his big glasses. It was the Massive. He knew it, he knew it all this time that Zim would return to Earth, and this time with company. "Oh.. Oh no...! Gaz, that's the massive! I knew they'd come back!"

Gaz groaned. "Dib, can't you be quiet for one fucking second? I'm trying to pass level seventy-two of Vampire Piggy Hunter Five!"

The boy ignored her younger sister and rushed upstairs, not caring about the new Mysterious Mysteries episode anymore. This was much more important. He sat on his desk and turned on his desktop computer, ready to investigate on what to do to protect this planet.

The time has come for him, and he's ready to take the call. All these years of being tormented and bullied, and now, it was time to prove them all wrong. Soon enough, he'll end up being the hero, and the rest will be cheering for him and his goals. He will be remembered by historians everywhere, and oh, those bullies will regret ever picking on him.


End file.
